


Just Right

by Emoryems



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoryems/pseuds/Emoryems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filled for a kink meme prompt. The lovely OP asked for multiple orgasms and sound/noise kink – both of which you will find here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> this took far longer than I had hoped – not only did university start again and take over my life, I have been sick for six days (lol which is nothing compared to being sick for the eight/nine months that one time...) and without a vehicle. But oh well! This is finally finished :) I just hope I got the majority of the SPAG issues in my read-through. And that it doesn’t seem too rushed :/

The summer heat has beat down long and hard all day, leaving Kurt’s room stuffy and smelling of clean sheets and musk as the sun begins to set beyond the horizon. There is a thickness to the air that is cut through only by the sound of pants and moans.

Kurt is kneeling on the bed, his pale skin glowing in the russet and orange of the waning sun as he and Puck kiss, their lips urgent. The larger man’s muscles ripple as he moves, his hands passing over Kurt’s naked skin in touches that Kurt is doing his best to mirror through the haze of intensity and pleasure between them.

The heat has them sweating, and moisture beads in miniscule droplets across their skin, leading to slick caresses and the sharp tang of salt on their tongues.

After a moment Puck’s head tilts back just enough that their lips no longer touch, and Kurt’s tongue darts out to trace the upper curve of his partner’s lips. He moans as stubble catches on the tip of his tongue and a droplet of sweat bursts over his taste buds, the feel and taste of it inherently masculine and _Puck_.

Puck’s hands rest on Kurt’s hips and he grinds forward, pressing his erection against the groove between Kurt’s hip and thigh. “Fuck.” He thrusts up and Kurt jerks into the movement as his cock is ground into Puck’s hip in return. “Fuck,” Puck says again.

“That is where this is going, is it not?” Kurt says without thought, his sarcasm slipping through easily.

Puck stills and moves an inch or two away so that he can stare into Kurt’s face. And then he smirks.

Grabbing hold of Kurt’s waist, Puck flips and twists the slighter man until he is splayed on the bed below him, Kurt’s knees just coming to prop his body up and leaving his chest pressed into the soft bed.

Kurt can feel Puck’s gaze as he takes in the clean lines of his back, and then the mohawked man is running a finger down the column of Kurt’s spine, fingers bumping over the procession of slight knobs. The touch runs all of the way down to the sensitive spot right above Kurt’s crack, causing Kurt to shiver, before pausing, and then it slips between the pert cheeks of Kurt’s ass.

Kurt’s ears catch the sound of a cap popping open and he looks back at Puck, licking his lips in anticipation. There is a finger rubbing over his hole without pressing in when he says, “Start with two.”

Puck’s eyes lift from the tube of lube he is holding and he catches Kurt’s eyes. “You sure? You up to starting off like that?”

Pursing his lips, Kurt says, “You think I’d suggest it if I wasn’t?”

Puck’s hand pulls away and Kurt moans, trying to lean back and follow it. He is about to protest, the words are on his lips, when Puck is suddenly moving. The man shifts until he is kneeling between Kurt’s spread legs, his body so close that the head of his cock brushes over the skin of Kurt’s ass cheeks, and he leans down so that his face is next to Kurt’s.

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Puck’s breath rushes over Kurt’s ear and cheek, hot and moist, and Kurt shudders at the feel of it. And then Puck is straightening up just a little, his now lube-slicked fingers coming to rest against Kurt’s entrance.

Groans stutter out of Kurt’s mouth as Puck’s fingers press into him, two of them all at once, and the curl of them dragging over his prostate leaves him grinding back to try and get more of the amazing feeling. Kurt is relaxed and so turned on that he accepts the intrusion with little trouble, the tiny twinge of stretched muscle more pleasurable than painful.

Kurt’s hard cock bobs beneath him as he shifts on his knees, rocking back to take Puck’s fingers deeper into his body. He is relaxed, muscles feeling as though they have been liquefied, and Kurt wants to feel Puck in him _now_.

The fingers inside of him press in almost all of the way and crook, rubbing over Kurt’s prostate insistently, and Kurt keens, his whole body twitching in reaction.

At the noise that erupts from Kurt’s lips, Puck moves his hand faster, pressing against Kurt’s prostate in a way that has Kurt whimpering and his body trembling. “How’s that?” he asks smugly.

Kurt pants and rises up, using his arms to support the weight of his upper body, and arches his back into a sharp curve. “More,” he says.

“’More’ what?” Puck asks, pulling his fingers out almost all of the way before pressing them back inside until he can go no further.

“Yes!” Kurt exclaims. “That – do that.” Puck’s fingers are pressing down, the ones not inside of him resting against his scrotum and balls, in such a way that Kurt can already feel his orgasm building.

“I’m ready,” Kurt groans, hands shaking as he holds to the sheets below him in some effort to ground himself.

“Kurt –” Puck starts to say, but is cut off.

“Noah.” Kurt’s voice is strict, but it lacks its usual edge. “I know my body – I’m ready.” Kurt cranes his neck to look over his shoulder, eyes intense as he locks gazes with Puck. “Now, are you going to fuck me or what?”

Puck raises his eyebrows almost sarcastically, but pulls his fingers from Kurt’s body with a final parting press against the man’s prostate anyway. “Bitch.”

Kurt raises one brow in return, shifting so that he is facing Puck. “You like it.”

“Mmhm,” hums Puck. “Do you know what else I like?”

“What’s that?” Kurt asks, amused, as he turns to face Puck.

Puck comes in close, pressing their bodies together again, and reaches down to grab hold of Kurt’s ass with both hands. He kneads the thick muscle under his palms and buries his head in Kurt’s shoulder, mouthing his way up the long column of his neck.

“Watching you fall apart,” he whispers huskily when he reaches Kurt’s ear.

Kurt doesn’t have time to properly process Puck’s words before he finds himself pressed backwards into the pillows at the head of the bed. There are four of them, thick and soft, and they prop Kurt up and hold his weight as Puck settles against him.

“Noah,” Kurt says, voice trailing off before he can articulate a sentence as one of Puck’s hands slides between his cheeks and two fingers press inside of him once again.

“I’m going to fuck you like this,” Puck says, scissoring and stretching, teasing Kurt. “And you’re going to love every moment of it.”

Puck’s other hand wraps around Kurt’s erection, moving up and down in time to the rhythm of his fingers, and he licks his lips; Kurt knows Puck is watching him as he squirms and gasps.

Kurt groans and throws his head back as Puck continues to work his body relentlessly. They’ve done this before, had sex in this position, and Kurt almost wishes that they had never discovered how perfectly Puck can hit his prostate this way.

Kurt is so hard that he is afraid of coming at any moment, and he wishes that he had the willpower to ask Puck to slow down so that it wouldn’t be over so soon, but Puck is suddenly kissing him so intensely that he never wants to pull away.

Running his hands over the strong lines of Puck’s shoulders, Kurt lets his fingers dig into hot skin, holding them together with as much might as he can.

Puck’s fingers slip from Kurt’s body as they kiss and there is the sound of crinkling as he fumbles for the condom conveniently placed at the head of the bed. Both of them groan into the others’ mouth as Kurt allows his body to fully relax into the propped-up position he has been placed in, his hands releasing from Puck’s shoulders to reach down.

Puck’s breath hisses out long and harsh as Kurt’s deft fingers take over for him, rolling the condom onto his length and then circling his cock, pumping up and down with a firm grip.

“What,” Kurt says, darting his tongue over Puck’s bottom lip, “are you waiting for?”

Laughing breathlessly, Puck grabs Kurt’s legs and hikes them up over his own so that Kurt is completely open to him. “Eager, huh?”

“Honestly, if you got any – oh.” Kurt doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as he is suddenly caught in the middle of a moan.

Puck smirks and runs the head of his cock over Kurt’s scrotum and hole again, just barely allowing himself to start slipping inside of Kurt’s body. Repeating the motion a few more times, cock moving easily over Kurt’s lube-slicked entrance, Puck finally takes a harder grip at the base of his cock and brings it to rest against Kurt’s ass.

Just the feel of Puck’s cock playing over him, teasing him, has Kurt’s mouth hanging open and his toes curling. But as the thickness of Puck’s cock presses inside, stretching him wide around its girth, Kurt finds himself biting down hard on his lip to contain the noises that rise up from his chest.

Kurt would be embarrassed by how he falls apart under Puck if it wasn’t for how lost he is in the feel of bare skin against him and of the thick cock pressing into him; the slow slide of pressure and pleasure ends with Puck seated fully inside of Kurt and both of the men trembling from the effort of keeping still.

As the initial buzz of reaction slips away and the urgency to move, to _fuck_ , kicks in, Kurt tightens a hand in the base of Puck’s mohawk and tugs his head down so that their lips are pressed together. They stay like that, teeth nipping at each others’ lips and tongues moving together slickly, until Kurt pulls away with one last parting nibble to Puck’s bottom lip.

Unable to do anything but hold to Puck and wrap his legs around Puck’s waist for a hint of leverage, Kurt locks his eyes on Puck’s and says, “Move.”

Puck doesn’t hesitate; one moment they are pressed together, Puck’s cock buried all of the way in Kurt’s body, and the next he has pulled his hips back until they are all but separated and thrusts right back in again.

Kurt pants harshly as Puck’s cock drags over his insides and presses against the sensitive walls, passing over his prostrate perfectly.

A little keening wail slips out of Kurt as he feels the crest of his orgasm coming already, that tension building in him tighter and tighter with every moment as it comes closer to snapping.

At the sound Puck’s movements get just a little bit sharper, a little bit faster.

Kurt grits his teeth to contain the noises pressing at his lips, and he tenses as every little movement of Puck against him brings him closer to his orgasm. It has been less than a minute and he’s already on the edge, muscles starting to clench and burning waves of pleasure swirling in his gut.

“Don’t,” Puck pants, hands running from Kurt’s hips to grasp at his thighs just above the knee.

“What?” Kurt gasps out, breath hiccupping as Puck thrusts into him hard.

Fingers digging into the flesh of Kurt’s legs, hips pistoning forward and just a little upward as he bottoms out inside of Kurt, Puck says, “I want to hear you. Don’t hold back.”

“What do you –” Kurt’s words drop away as Puck leans in closer, practically folding Kurt in half, and pounds into him at just the right angle to scrape hard over his prostate with every pass of his cock in and out of his body.

The plethora of feeling, the way his body is tingling, leaves Kurt panting and moaning in reaction. His legs, wrapped tight around Puck’s defined waist, tighten and his toes curl.

Puck, who has been biting his lip and staring at Kurt, smirks as Kurt’s voice raises in a high whine. “Like that.”

As the build of pleasure grows inside of Kurt, becoming more and more tightly coiled until he can feel the peak of orgasm like the edge of a cliff, Kurt can’t help but cry out again and again. With each noise there is a reaction from Puck; sometimes the other man’s hands will clench on Kurt’s skin, sometimes his hips will snap just a little bit harder. Most of the time it is both.

All it takes for Kurt to fall over the edge is a particularly hard thrust and Puck’s calloused palm running over his sternum, his fingers darting to tweak at one of Kurt’s pert nipples. As the waves of orgasm start to course through him, Kurt’s whole body seizes up; his hands tighten on Puck’s skin, his legs around Puck’s body, and his ass around Puck’s cock.

Puck doesn’t stop moving, not for a moment, as Kurt slowly comes down from his orgasm. If anything, the man moves with more ferocity than before, sweat from his brow beading together and trailing down the side of his face from the effort.

When the last vestiges of his orgasm are wavering from his body, Kurt slowly relaxes his muscles. He is actually glad for the pillows propping him in place in this moment; the extra support is all that is holding him in place.

Puck, looking down at Kurt with a flush high on his cheeks, runs a hand over Kurt’s cock where it rests on his belly, palm sliding over the hard organ firmly. “You didn’t come,” he says.

Kurt’s left brow lifts as he says, “And what do you think that was, then?”

“That isn’t what I meant,” Puck says, jerking Kurt’s erection slowly. “And you know it.” He then leans down and licks a stripe from Kurt’s collarbone to his earlobe, worrying the flesh with his tongue and teeth as Kurt shudders beneath him.

Puck’s hand doesn’t leave Kurt’s cock as he pulls back and adjusts his knees on the bedding, his other hand grabbing Kurt’s hip as though to hold him in place. And then he jerks forward hard and in quick succession, the force of his body slamming into Kurt’s enough to slide Kurt upward on the pillows, sending the sound of skin slapping together throughout the room.

Kurt cries out in little broken gasps as he finds the pumping of Puck’s hand and the feel of his cock filling him over and over again pulling him toward another orgasm far too soon. When they build like this, so fast, they are always intense, the pleasure fleeting and brutal.

It doesn’t take long until Kurt, pressed into the pillows by Puck’s weight and straining to meet the other man’s thrusts, moans loud and long as his ass squeezes involuntarily around Puck’s girth as he orgasms once again. This time he is closer to ejaculating, closer to having that final rush of heat through his groin and limbs that rips through him like a shock of electricity.

Kurt’s cock twitches against his stomach, untouched, and his body feels like it has been charged by static electricity, every little contact feeling like so much more than usual, almost more than he can take.

“Fuck,” Puck whispers, slowing down slightly. “You’re so hot.”

Kurt groans and pants, overwhelmed and caught up in sensation. “And you’re a cruel bastard.”

“Aw – don’t be like that,” Puck says. “You love it.”

Puck’s hand, never having left Kurt’s erection, picks up speed again and his thumb swirls over the tip, smearing pre-come as he does so.

Kurt knows that he can’t take much more, that the next time that familiar peak of pleasure washes over him it will be the end. And he can’t wait for it to arrive.

Hips straining to keep up with Puck and hands touching every piece of skin that he can reach, Kurt closes his eyes and focuses on the sensations sparking throughout his body. Puck is hot against him and in him, and the man is starting to lose control of his movements, his hips stuttering erratically and without rhythm every once in a while.

It tells Kurt that Puck can’t hold on much longer, that the man is close to losing it and just coming.

Kurt’s third orgasm builds slower than the others; it starts as heat in his groin and spreads like melting wax through his veins, thick and cloying. It reminds Kurt of exactly why he loves and hates how Puck can do this to him all at once.

Puck seems to notice how close Kurt is again and he changes position, coming in close to Kurt and holding them together. His hand slips away from Kurt’s cock because there is no room for anything between them anymore, and he brackets Kurt’s face between his palms and places tiny butterfly kisses on the corners of Kurt’s mouth.

Their breath mingles as they rock in tandem, and their noses are nearly touching, brushing together as they stare into each other’s eyes.

They stay like this for a long time, or it feels like it is, and Kurt wants nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

But then he feels his orgasm start to take hold and his eyes slam shut in response.

Legs clenching hard around Puck’s hips and his heels digging into the dimples in the man’s lower back, Kurt rides the waves of crushing ecstasy. All of his muscles tense and he throws his head back, throat exposed and tendons straining as a long whine works its way free.

Puck doesn’t stop moving, instead picking up his pace as Kurt tightens around him in every way, holding him tight.

Kurt’s orgasm rips through him with such power that he can’t think beyond squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth together. There is nothing but the unbelievable feeling that takes over his mind and body, leaving him splayed out and completely out of control.

His mind blurs and Kurt feels a flush of heat sweep across his chest and face, and then his cock jerks and thick spurts of semen leak out onto his belly.

Mind fuzzy and his body so sensitive that every brush against his skin is like ice and fire scouring him, Kurt feels his legs pulling together involuntarily. All of the sensations are jumbled and blazing through his nerves, somehow too much and not enough at the same time.

Kurt’s erection is just starting to soften, the length of it lying thickly on his belly below the lines of his semen, when Puck shifts again. His boyfriend’s cock is pressing against his prostate perfectly, but the jolts of pleasure as he comes down from his orgasm have turned nearly painful in their intensity.

“Nu uh,” Puck tisks, hands moving to clamp down on Kurt’s thighs, keeping them from moving any closer together.

“What are you -?” Kurt groans, not even getting the chance to finish his sentence because he suddenly finds his legs being pressed back open. Puck doesn’t stop at spreading him to where he was before, though; he keeps going, pressing back on Kurt’s legs until they are spread wide to either side of their bodies.

“Awesome,” Puck says, smirking, and fucks up into Kurt hard.

With his legs stretched out so far, Puck’s strong hands pressing his knees apart and holding him in place, Kurt can feel every little detail of Puck’s cock as it is pressed in and out of his opening.

The position has Kurt gritting his teeth and scrambling with shaking hands to grasp at Puck’s forearms, holding on with all he is worth. Puck’s muscles bulge beneath his fingers as he presses Kurt’s legs further apart, and Kurt wishes he had the presence of mind to make a sarcastic remark about Puck’s near-sadistic tendencies.

Kurt is at the edge of his limit, close to begging for Puck to just come already, when the hands on his thighs suddenly readjust, pressing upward so that Kurt’s knees strain toward his shoulders.

“Oh,” Kurt gasps as Puck leans forward so that their chests are touching. “Oh my –”

“Close – so fucking close,” Puck grunts, rocking Kurt with the force of his thrusts.

“Come on, then,” Kurt challenges breathlessly as he is held open and in place. “Make – make me feel it.”

Despite how overly sensitive he is, how exhaustion has turned his muscles to jelly, Kurt never wants Puck to stop pounding into him. He is strung out and on edge, utterly spent, but it is worth it.

Puck lets out a groan, low and guttural, and presses as deep as he can into Kurt, hips grinding and circling in fast jerks. His eyes are closed and his lips are pulled into a grimace of pleasure as he holds on to Kurt tightly, as though he is afraid they will slip apart.

Kurt pets over Puck’s skin with gentle caresses as the man orgasms and stares into his partner’s face. He really is magnificent.

Puck presses into Kurt one last time, holding inside as he finishes coming, and then he pulls out and leans into Kurt’s chest, their skin sliding together slickly.

“You are such a jerk,” Kurt says eventually, when their breathing has calmed, and one of his feet rubs over Puck’s calve where their legs are tangled together. “But I do, you know.”

“What?” Puck asks, lips moving over Kurt’s shoulder as he presses his face into the warm skin there.

“Love it.”


End file.
